Life Gets in the Way: For My Valentine Contest
by mskathy
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married a few years, Ren is 18 months old. Edward decides it is time for a reminder to Bella of how much he loves and cherishes her. Squishy Oneshot for manyafandom and isabel0329's For My Valentine Contest. Lemons, B/E AH AU.


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this fluffy/romantic lemony oneshot for the Valentine's contest. Extra cookies for BlilTXgirl who pointed out some typos for me. Thank you!**

**"For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest  
**

**Title: Life Gets in the Way**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Vampire or Human: Human**

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles.**

**BPOV**

"So, can you come with me?" Alice asked.

"Sure, but explain this to me again?"

"I did some pro bono web work for a client and they gave me a gift certificate for a spa day for two to Bliss as a thank you. Jasper doesn't want to go, so you're coming with me. Ask Edward if he can watch Ren, and let me know, okay?"

A day at the spa – the idea was heavenly. Getting to spend an afternoon with my friend was definitely something I needed; adding in a massage and some other pampering and I was sold. All I had to do was convince Edward to give me a whole weekend day off and I'd be golden. He worked hard all week to take care of us and I felt guilty asking, but Renesmee was just barely eighteen months old and I hadn't had a real day to myself since mid-pregnancy. Alice had given birth to Jackson around the same time as I'd had Ren, so I knew she was just as much in need of a day away as I was. That I got to go to the spa with my sister-in-law and best friend was simply a cherry on top.

"Edward," I said tentatively, "Alice invited me to the spa this weekend. Could I leave Ren with you on Saturday? She has a gift certificate, so it won't cost me anything."

"Sure, love," he said, then kissed me softly on the lips.

_That was easier than I expected..._

I don't know why I expected Edward to put up a fight; he was always kind and considerate. I called Alice to let her know, and we made plans to meet at the spa on Saturday morning.

Saturday came quickly and I got up, showered, and kissed Edward and Renesmee goodbye. I drove to the spa and Alice was waiting for me in the lobby. We hugged, excited for our day of pampering, and she explained that they wasn't able to accommodate our facials, so they extended the massage portion. _Fine by me._

The day felt like it flew by. We were able to get our mani/pedis done at the same time, so we chatted and had a fabulous time together. We then had a much-too-thorough for my taste waxing, massage, lunch, and then got our hair and makeup done. I hugged Alice tight at the end of the day, thanking her again for choosing me to go with her. She had a lot of friends and it meant something to me that she had picked me.

I drove home completely blissed out, calling Edward on the way to let him know I'd be there soon. When I got to our house, there was a single red rose tied to the front door handle. I gently opened the door and saw that the entire house had been cleaned, with roses and rose petals placed up in various spots. There were vases full of them in the kitchen, the bedroom, the fireplace mantel, and elsewhere. I looked around and finally found Edward playing with Ren in the living room. I had tears in my eyes as I hugged him.

"What? How? Why?" I couldn't even form a coherent thought.

"Emmett and Rosalie came over to help clean up and watch Ren. You've given us so much, I wanted to give you something nice back. This isn't the end though," he said, smiling. "I have much more planned. We also have a sitter for the night. Why don't you go change? Alice helped me pick out something nice for you, it's laying on the bed. I'll change after you're done and we should just barely have enough time."

He kissed me softly and turned me around, picking up on my inability to think clearly. I could hear him chuckle as I walked away in a daze.

There was a beautiful black dress with beading on the bed. Next to it was a black silk corset with detail boning, a pair of black silk panties, and a pair of black thigh-high stockings. On the floor were black patent heels, not too high, but sexy. I was thankful for the corset; I hadn't quite gotten my body back to its pre-pregnancy shape. I could tell with a quick glance that the dress was cut to flatter my body, but also show off my curves.

I got dressed slowly, enjoying my time alone, thinking about what Edward might possibly have planned. I heard a soft knock at the bedroom door that took me out of my lust-filled thoughts, and then Edward's voice.

"Bella," he said softly. He pushed the door open slightly and I realized once I saw his expression that I'd only gotten as far as the panties, corset, and thigh-highs. He muttered before shaking his head and returning his gaze to my face. "Sorry, I don't want to rush you, but we have to be ready to go in ten minutes. I still need to change, but Carley is here to watch Ren, so I thought I'd come in and get started. You don't mind the interruption, do you?"

Even though Renesmee was eighteen months old, it had been a long and bumpy eighteen months. We hadn't yet found our groove as new parents and our sex life was... spotty. Between each of our jobs and caring for the baby, we'd lost our way a little. As I was putting on my clothes I was reminded of that, and it made me a little sad. I felt like I'd let the previous year and a half slip through my fingers, not properly appreciating the wonderful man by my side. There he was, gently asking if I minded him changing in the same room with me, and it made me realize that I must've given him some reason to think he needed to keep his distance from me.

I gave him a broad smile, determined to remind him of my never-ending love.

"Of course you can change in here with me, Edward. As if I would pass up the opportunity to see my gorgeous husband in any state of undress," I said, winking. He smiled back at me and I realized how much I'd missed it - how much I had pushed it away.

I watched as he took his t-shirt and jeans off, setting them in the dirty clothes hamper by the closet. He walked into the closet and I could barely make out the shape of his body between the rows of clothes as he picked out a long-sleeved button-up shirt and slacks. He went to his dresser next to get a pair of dark socks, then picked a pair of shoes from his shoe rack. When he came back out of the closet, he looked at me.

"Bella, as much as I enjoy looking at you like that, I somehow suspect they won't appreciate it as much where we're going," he said, laughing and motioning toward my body.

"Shit!" I said. "Sorry... I blame you, I was distracted."

I blushed and moved to get my dress on. He smiled at me and it was like falling in love all over again, except this time I _really_ knew and loved the man inside the god-like exterior. This wasn't teenage infatuation, it was lifelong, ever-lasting love.

When I had my dress on, I knew I could get it zipped back up by myself, but I walked to Edward anyway.

"Zip me up?" I asked.

"Anytime, my love. Hopefully I'll be repeating this in reverse later," he said.

He winked as he zipped my side-zip dress, his hand softly brushing the edge of my breast as he did so. I shivered, mumbling "evil" and walked back to my side of the bed to put my shoes on. Once my clothes were in place, I picked a few pieces of silver jewelry to coordinate. I grabbed a small black purse from the closet and transferred the things I would need to it - lip gloss, my wallet, cell phone.

I turned and saw Edward fixing his tie, otherwise dressed and ready. Walking over, I smiled as I adjusted it for him. I ran my hand down his chest, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you, Edward," I said. "I can't believe you coordinated with Alice to take me out on the same night that she took me to the spa. You two are amazing."

Edward looked at the floor and a blush spread across his face.

"You haven't yet figured me out?" he asked.

Looking back up at me through his lashes, he had a sweet smile dancing on his face.

"Figured you out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alice didn't get the spa trip as a bonus, sweetheart," he said, drawing me into his arms. "I knew how much you needed a day to yourself, so I called and asked her to trick you into going. I know how stubborn you are and figured if I let you in on my plan you would fight me every step of the way. This day, this night, it's all for you and about you."

He leaned down and softly kissed my lips. My brain was again entirely incapable of rational thought.

"You... you did this?"

I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

"I did," he said with a smirk. "We're not even close to done. Speaking of, let's get going. Are you ready? I can't wait for the next phase."

I nodded and smiled. He grabbed and put on a dress jacket from the closet and took my hand, leading me out of our bedroom.

"Okay, Carley, you have all of our numbers, there's extra information on the fridge if you need it," he said. "Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything at all, and your mom promised to be here by 10, okay?"

Carley looked up from her phone, and nodded at Edward. "Yep, got it. Have fun!"

_Hope she doesn't ignore Ren for texting all night_, I thought.

We stopped by the closet at the front door and Edward took out both of our nicer jackets. It was still daylight, but I knew once the sun set, the cold would creep in and we'd be grateful for them later. As we walked outside and Edward locked the door behind us, I looked up to see a beautiful black limo waiting at the curb.

"Edward!" I gasped, tugging his hand so he would stop walking. "For us?"

"Yes, and if you keep stopping us, we're never going to get to our next destination," he said, laughing.

I followed behind him, our hands still linked. The driver opened the door for us and we slid in. Edward sat right next to me, the warmth of his body radiating into mine where we touched. I noticed in his other hand, he had a square white envelope. He fumbled with the audio controls above our heads, then slipped a CD out of the envelope and into the radio.

I listened as the songs played, one after the other, with an overrunning theme of love. I recognized You Owe Me Nothing by Alanis Morissette, Turn Me On by Norah Jones, and Butterfly by Jason Mraz as well as a few others. When Butterfly came on, Edward let go of my hand and ran his up the inside of my thigh, up and under my dress. I turned to look at him and the look on his face was nothing less than pure lust.

_It's going to be a good night._

All too soon, the limo stopped. The driver opened our door and I was hesitant to get out. Couldn't we just sit in the back of the limo and make out like a teenagers? Edward scrambled to get out before me, then held his hand out to help me.

"Edward! Aqua, really?"

I'd heard so many good things about the restaurant, but I knew reservations were hard to come by and needed to be booked well in advance. Edward led the way inside and we were seated quickly. We both ordered the chef's tasting menus and neither of us were disappointed. We took our time, eating slowly and talking between courses. Edward fed me bites from his plate and I did the same, watching his eyes roll back in delight as the chocolate cake hit his tongue. 

_It's been a while, but I recognize that look, mmm._

We each had a glass of wine with dinner, knowing neither of us had to worry about driving, and then we had a cup of coffee after. I was delaying and I could admit it. Right there, in that moment together, we were back to being just two uncomplicated lovers on a date. There were no bills to pay, no children to argue over, nothing to disturb or shake us out of the bubble of love the atmosphere helped create for a few hours.

Once dinner was undeniably over, my hand was back in Edward's as we waited in the chilly night for the limo. He'd texted the driver when it was time to go, but it still took a minute for him to navigate the narrow downtown streets to get to us. Edward put his arms around me, partially to help me warm up, but as his hand slid under my jacket and onto my behind, I suspected he had ulterior motives as well.

The driver parked in the valet spot, then hopped out to open our door. Once we were inside, Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"Thank you, Edward, for such a wonderful day and night," I said. "I can't possibly express how happy you've made me. I appreciate everything you do for me and I think this is just what I, what we, needed." I scooted onto his lap before continuing. "I hope you give me a chance to show you just how much I love you once we get home."

I knew my skirt was riding up, I just didn't care. This man had seen me in various states of undress over the years, held my hand while I was in labor with our child, and nursed me back to health whenever I was sick, all with very little complaint. Edward placed his hands on the outside of my thighs letting them slip just beneath the hem of my dress. He leaned forward and we kissed, starting soft and slow, working our way to greedy, need-filled making out.

I pulled my head away for a moment, needing to know how close we were to the house before we got too far, when I noticed we weren't at all close_._

"Edward, where are we going? Wait, where are we at?" I amended when the car stopped.

"We're at the hotel, my dear. Let's go check in."

He gently set me on the seat next to him so he could get out of the car. I noticed the driver grabbing a small suitcase from the trunk of the limo and hand it to Edward as we walked in.

"Edward, wait, what?" I tugged his hand, begging him to explain to me. "What about Ren? Carley can't be responsible for her overnight, and when did you pack? _What_ did you pack?"

He kept walking, my hand in one of his and our suitcase in the other, until he got to the front desk. He smiled at the lady behind the desk and I was frustrated that he wasn't telling me the plan.

"I have a reservation under the name Cullen," he said.

"Welcome, Mr. Cullen. I see your accommodations right here. One night, is that correct?"

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Okay. It looks like _everything is taken care of_," she said, giving him a strange look. "Here are your keys. Is there anything else I can help you with this evening?"

"No, thank you very much," he said, smiling broadly at her.

"Well, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call the front desk or concierge. Enjoy your evening," she finished. She wasn't flirting with him, but there was a funny twinkle in her eyes I couldn't quite place.

Edward walked me to the elevators and I pled with him again to explain things.

"Bella, when I told Carley her mom would be showing up at ten, I wasn't kidding. I got Mrs. Abbott to agree to spend the night with Carley and Ren for us. Everything will be fine. I had Alice help me pack the bag, so you should have everything you need. We took care of it yesterday while you were at work and the driver picked it up from Alice while we were eating dinner."

I was worried about Renesmee, but I did trust Mrs. Abbott, and Ren absolutely loved her. Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead before standing straight at the sound of the elevator arriving. He led me into the elevator and pressed the button for the 18th floor. He pressed me against the elevator wall, my body willingly curling into his as he kissed me. We were once again pulled away from each other with the sound of the elevator ding.

Edward checked the paperwork again as we walked to our room. Once he had the door opened, he held it for me, then set the suitcase down next to the bed. I had about five seconds to look around and absorb the atmosphere of the room before I was attacked by Edward. I turned my head toward him just as I felt him pushing me back. I walked carefully, trying to maintain some sense of sanity as he kissed me passionately. Once I felt something at the back of my legs, I stopped and sat, Edward leaning over with me, his lips still crashing into mine with need.

He groaned as he stood up and I could see his erection straining against his pants. "Just one second, I want to grab my iPod."

_Leave it to Edward to need a little mood music._

I watched as he walked to the suitcase, unzipped the front pouch and took his sleek black iPod in his hands. He played with the dial for a few minutes before apparently finding the playlist he was looking for. As he was fiddling with his iPod, I unzipped my dress, hoping he was so engrossed in what he was doing he wouldn't notice. Sure enough, I slipped it off and sat back down in my corset, garter belt and panties, legs crossed. He set the iPod on the dock above the bed, the sounds of the song filtering out through the speakers.

Edward turned back to me and licked his lips when he noticed my state of undress. He walked slowly back to me with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Mmm, love, you have no idea what this song does to me," he said. Jason Mraz's voice soaked into my ears. "When we heard it in the car, this moment was all I could think of. Every time your fork came to your mouth and your pretty lips wrapped around it, I was reminded of how much I've missed them." My breathing picked up as he leaned down into me, his thumb brushing across my lower lip. "I don't just mean these, either."

Edward uncrossed and parted my legs, stepping between them as his hands came to my body. His fingertips traced the top of my breasts, overflowing from the corset, and I leaned back slightly, closing my eyes. I felt his hands come down my sides and hook underneath the edges of my panties, so I lifted my hips and felt them slip off. Just as Edward sank to the floor, the song flowed into the more suggestive lyrics.

_Curl your upper lip up and let me look around_

_Ride your tongue along your bottom lip and bite down_

I flexed my hips forward toward Edward's waiting mouth and his tongue reached out, running up and down along each side of my warm lips. He groaned into me and suddenly all of the pain from my morning wax job seemed worth it. The sensation of his mouth and lips over my bare flesh was unlike anything I'd felt before.

My hands left my sides and twisted through his hair, pulling him closer, demanding even more from him. His tongue slipped inside briefly, just one quick swirl, then he was on his way up to my clit, his lips sucking it gently between them. It had been far, far too long since the last time we'd enjoyed each other, and as he flicked at me with his tongue, I felt myself falling over the edge already.

I came back to reality as the last lyric slipped from Mraz's mouth and realized I did; I had it all. A smile spread across my face as Edward looked up at me from between my legs. He placed one last soft kiss at the apex of my pussy before raising himself up slightly. I put my hands underneath his arms and gave a gentle tug, signaling I wanted him to continue up to a standing position.

As he stood, I looked up into his eyes and licked my lips, admittedly teasing him just a little. He groaned and I put my hands on his belt, slowly sliding the end back out through the buckle. I undid the top button of his pants and lowered the zipper as I sucked my lower lip into my mouth and brought it under my top row of teeth.

Once his pants were loose I let them fall to the floor. It took me a minute to remember what my plan was; the sight of Edward before me, dress shirt untucked and hanging loose over his boxers, pants on the floor... The saliva pooled in my mouth as I thought about how long it had been since I had pleasured my husband like this. The truth was, I couldn't even remember.

I fiddled with his boxers, tugging from the bottom so they slid slowly and gripped his body as long as possible. Once they were past his hips, they fell easily and I let go, the sight of him stunning me momentarily, just as the thought had before.

I didn't get straight to business, so to speak - I stopped and looked at him first, letting the patterns, shapes, and texture of his skin flood back into my mind. I touched him tentatively, my fingertips ghosting over the head of his cock. I traced a fingertip down the underside and under to cup his balls.

My lips pursed together after I licked them and I softly kissed his head, flicking my eyes up to look at him. He smiled down at me as I opened my mouth, snaking my tongue out to lick before pressing my lips over the tip and taking him into me. I lingered once my mouth hit the base before rotating my head slightly and coming back up. As I pulled back, I let out a soft moan.

"God Bella, you have no idea how much I've missed your mouth. I love you so much, sweetheart."

I hummed against him, drawing him slowly back into my mouth. I pushed my tongue out so that it was against the tip of his head, allowing him in at at my pace despite the pull from the suction I'd created. As he slipped past and went deeper back into my mouth, I lightly flicked against him with my tongue. My hand moved to grip the base of his cock so that I could focus my attention at the tip, where I knew he was most sensitive. I began to suck in smaller movements, bringing just the head into my mouth, swiping my tongue underneath, then letting him slip back out.

Edward groaned and I could feel him begin to pulse where my hand was wrapped around him. He spilled into my mouth and I greedily sucked harder, swallowing every last drop he gave to me. I used my hand to help guide him out of my mouth, giving one last swipe of my tongue and a kiss at the tip before releasing him completely.

He fell to his knees in front of me for the second time that night. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pressed his head against my chest. I scooted forward on the bench, needing to be as close to him as possible in that moment. I rested my cheek against the top of his head and took a deep breath. I turned my head and kissed his hair; his crazy, impossible hair that I loved so much.

"Thank you," he mumbled, the sound of his voice muffled against my body.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much," I said with a quick sigh.

He moved to stand, taking my hands in his. He still had his shoes on, pants and boxers on top of them, and my panties were twisted between my own feet. We laughed and untangled ourselves before walking to the bed. We sat facing each other as I undid each button on his shirt, placing soft kisses on his freshly exposed skin. Once the buttons were done away with, I ran my hands back up his chest and over his shoulders, pushing the fabric off his body. I kissed each of his strong shoulders, remembering the way they flexed as he carried me over the threshold of the hotel room on our first night as man and wife.

I sat up and he placed soft, warm kisses along the top of my breasts before unsnapping the top hook of my corset. He could have undone the tie in the back, but I could tell by the smirk on his face that he wanted to take his time and tease me. Each time he undid a hook, he would run his fingers down the valley of my chest and back up, the distance he was able to go increasing each time, driving me crazy. He got about halfway done when my breasts were completely open to him and he ran his tongue down the swell of one side and across to the other, pushing the corset open wider, to capture my nipple in his mouth. 

_Fuck, just rip it the rest of the way._

My impatience was getting the best of me and I whined, bringing my own fingers to the bottom of the corset to speed things along. Edward swatted my hands away.

"Ah ah, love," he chastised. "That's my job."

"Fuck Edward," I whined softly, "you're driving me crazy."

He opened his mouth and began to place wet kisses around my other nipple, never quite leaving them where I wanted them the most_._

"That's the idea, sweetheart."

Thankfully, his hands went back to undoing the clasps and he finished, letting the corset fall behind me as his hands captured my breasts, thumbs swiftly brushing across both nipples.

"You are gorgeous," he whispered.

I shook my head slightly and looked down. I couldn't help it, each time he complemented me it struck me as slightly false. How could he love this body? His fingers were at my chin, hands no longer sweeping across my body in loving touches. He brought his other hand up and cupped my face between them.

"Stop it," he whispered. "I mean it, Bella, stop it right now. You are utterly gorgeous. This body has brought both of us pleasure beyond my wildest dreams, a beautiful daughter, and maybe in the future will provide us with more babies. I love it, every part of it - the flaws, the perfect parts, and everything in between. I don't want to hear you speak poorly about yourself anymore, or see you looking at yourself with the critical eye that I know you judge yourself by. I love you beyond words. Please remember that each time you hurt yourself with words or thoughts, it hurts me too."

He touched his lips to mine carefully, pulling my lower lip into his mouth.

"Promise me, sweetheart," he spoke against my lips, "that you'll be kinder to yourself."

I felt his fingertips across my eyebrows and couldn't help the tears that slipped out. "I'll try," I whispered. I moved my mouth back to his, needing to feel him again, wanting him to keep loving me like this.

His thumbs wiped away my tears and he moved his hands to my corset and his shirt, tossing them off the bed. He slid one hand up to cup my breast again as he pushed gently, nudging me back onto the pillows.

He leaned his head down to my ear and began whispering to me as his fingers touched and stroked my pussy. "Bella, my love, my life. I don't know where I would be without you. I hope that every day you realize just how much I need and love you. I'm sorry we got so far apart. Promise me we won't do that again."

I was ready to promise him the world, anything, just to feel this feeling a little longer with him.

"I promise," I said. "I'm sorry too, Edward. I love you, so _so_ much... Oh God, please, Edward."

I flexed my hips up, begging him to enter me. I felt his body rest on mine lightly and his hand moved between us, guiding himself into me. I pushed against him and sighed when he slowly pressed inside. It was like the first lick of a popsicle on a hot summer day, riding a two-wheeled bike by yourself for the first time, and Christmas at six years old before you knew Santa wasn't real, all wrapped up into one.

I squeezed my eyes shut and lifted my hips to meet each thrust from him, my need for him growing even further somehow. I could hear his breathing pick up and feel his body pressing harder into mine. The warmth radiating from him, the love, passion, intensity; it was something I never knew I missed and suddenly, urgently needed again.

"Mmm, I love the way you feel around me," he said.

Kissing below my ear, his hand came between our bodies and began to rub my clit softly. My back arched off the bed and into his touch. I came undone quickly, whispering his name over and over as I felt him begin to press deeper into me, his own orgasm sweeping across his body. He whispered a drawn out "fuck" as he held still inside of me, his forehead moving down and resting on my shoulder.

His breath was coming back to normal and I felt his mouth against my neck, his lower body fully resting against mine.

"I forgot how good that felt," he said with a chuckle.

He moved his hands from beside my head and laid next to me. I instinctively curled up into him, one of my hands across his chest, humming lightly.

"Me too," I said.

I smiled against him and he leaned down to give me a soft kiss.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you."

I left my head resting on his chest as I closed my eyes, my arm wrapped around his body. I was warm, loved, happy, well sexed, and ready for a great night of sleep.

I slept like a rock that night. I didn't wake up a single time until the sun was peeking through the curtains and beaming straight into my face, or so it felt. I opened an eye tentatively and noticed the curtains were open. Edward was sitting in a chair smirking at me.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up," he said as he crawled back onto the bed. 

_Mmm, still naked, love that man._

"I ordered us some breakfast," he said, smiling. "There are rules, however."

"Rules?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. You may only eat what the other person feeds you. What would you like first?" 

_You._

"A grape, please."

Edward plucked a green grape from the cluster on the plate and I opened my mouth. He rested it on the edge of my lips and I closed them around it and sucked the grape in, praying I wouldn't use too much force and choke. As it burst in my mouth, we both laughed.

"What would you like, Mr. Cullen?"

"A cherry, please."

I picked up a cherry and gave him a wide grin. Opening my mouth, I put it between my lips.

"Hey! I wanted that," he said, pouting, and I almost dropped the cherry from my giggles.

I moved my head closer to his and he got the idea, moving his mouth to mine. I felt his lips against mine and I pushed the cherry into his mouth with my tongue. He moved his lips with mine for a moment and I pulled back, kissing his closed lips a few times before sitting straight up again.

Edward hummed his satisfaction while chewing and broke off a bite of a blueberry muffin for me. He spread a little butter on it, then brought it to my mouth. Before I could open my lips, he swiped it across them, the butter melting against the heat of my skin. I moved my tongue to lick my lips, but Edward beat me to it, moving his flattened tongue gently across my lips. My lips parted and I sighed, my warm breath mixing with his. Once his tongue was all the way across my mouth, I pressed forward, needing more. I could taste the sweet butter on his mouth as I kissed him. I rested my hands on his shoulders and pressed my body into his as I crawled into his lap and brought my legs up to wrap around his hips. My hands draped over his shoulders and I snuggled my bare chest against his for a moment.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. "Do we have time or do we need to get back to Ren?"

I was frantic in my movements, kissing from his mouth down to his chin and then neck, afraid we would need to be back home soon. I could feel Edward chuckle beneath me, the vibrations moving through my body.

"There's always time."

I slowed momentarily, one hand pressing against his chest so he would lay back. Once he was prone, I moved my hips above him, pressing his erection against his stomach. His hands moved up my body to cup my breasts and tease me. I closed my eyes and smiled before lifting myself slightly, then lowering back down onto him. We both groaned at the connection and he began to flex his hips up into me. I leaned back slightly, my hands resting on his thighs, and the sensation changed completely, causing me to cry out.

This had been one of our favorite positions pre-baby, but I'd become self-conscious having sex with me on top. There in that moment, I forgot why - all I felt was the pleasure he brought my body, and I could hear the pleasure I was bringing him. His hand flattened against my chest, then traced a path down the middle of my body until he reached my center. His fingers danced across my clit and I moaned, encouraging him. He pressed against me with his fingers while thrusting himself into me harder and faster. I opened my eyes and looked down at him, his own face scrunched up as I knew it did just before he came.

His fingers sped up, teasing my clit, tugging gently and rolling it between his well-practiced fingers, and I didn't just fall over the edge, I leapt, arms spread wide, enjoying my orgasm more than I had enjoyed anything in a long time. It wasn't quiet or demure, either. I screamed, moaned, cried out and shook above him, hoping he would leap off the edge with me. Only when I began to come down did I realize he was just as loud and violent in his own orgasm. I leaned forward, hands on his chest, and let my hair fall around us both. I kissed him softly, repeatedly, with quiet words of thanks and love slipping out of my mouth.

"Remind me to bring you breakfast in bed more often, love," he said.

I giggled. "What do you say we finish eating, then hit the shower together?"

I moved off his body and back onto the ned next to the plate of food. I laughed again when I realized we'd caused the cup of orange juice to spill all over the tray and several pieces of fruit were now scattered around. _So worth it._

As I picked up some fruit, Edward's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. "Ah ah, did you forget the rules already?"

We finished feeding each other, then showered together. It was nice, no sexytimes, just loving and caring. We washed each other's hair and bodies, then toweled off together. We shared a few slow kisses and lots of touching while we got dressed. Alice had packed comfortable clothes for me, which I was grateful for after the dressing up yesterday. We stopped at the front desk to check out and I heard the employee mention our car was waiting for us; I'd completely forgotten that we had arrived by limo.

It was just before eleven when we finally walked out into the sunshine and got into the black Lincoln Towncar waiting for us. I held Edward's hand the entire time and we kept nuzzling each other and kissing in the car. I realized he was distracting me when we got on I-15 going the opposite direction from our house.

"Edward, where are we going now? I miss Ren," I said, pouting.

He laughed. "Don't worry; I promise we'll see her soon, okay?"

He began kissing me again and I felt like a teenager. How could I pout with lips like those attached to mine? The driver parked at what looked like a small bistro and opened our door.

"I don't know about you, Bella, but I've worked up quite the appetite and that little fruit bowl wasn't nearly enough," he said. Tilting his head to the side, he smiled and asked, "Join me for lunch?"

He took my hand, not really giving me a choice, and tugged me out of the car with him. He opened the door to the restaurant and I saw a large table with all of our friends seated, waiting for us. I squealed and hugged each of them. It had been a while since I'd seen Rose or Emmett, and I was grateful for their company again. Alice and Jasper were there as well, of course.

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys. It has been too long since we've been out, grownups only."

We all had a nice lunch together, talking and sharing, never once being interrupted by sticky hands and needy babies. We all loved our kids but were thankful for a brief respite. I had my hand on Edward's knee or linked with his hand the entire time. After Edward paid the bill and we all got up to leave, we gathered outside where the car was waiting for us.

I hugged everyone again and Edward laughed when tears formed in my eyes. 

_Rude._

"Don't go too emo on us Bella, everyone is meeting up again at our next destination in a few minutes," he explained when I pouted.

We climbed into the car and I was trying to pay attention to where we were going next, but once again, Edward's hands and lips were distracting me. When the car stopped, I had to laugh.

"The zoo, Edward?"

He smiled his broad, crooked grin. "I know how much you love it here. Come on."

We got out, and at the entrance waiting for us were Carley, her mom, Ren, Rose, Emmett and their little boy as well as Alice, Jasper, and Jackson. I ran to Renesmee and scooped her up in my arms for a twirly hug.

"Zoo mama!" she said, pointing.

"Yes, baby, we're all going to the zoo!" I kissed each of her cheeks and set her back down. I gave Carley and Mrs. Abbott big hugs, stopping to thank each of them.

As we walked around the zoo, Edward holding one of my hands and Ren holding the other, everything felt right. I knew we had found our way again, back to the love that we'd always shared but didn't always acknowledge or cherish. We were meant to be together forever, even if life sometimes got in the way.


End file.
